pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La búsqueda de las tres gemas
Placa Prólogo Esta es la historia de una pequeña Kirlia (lo sé, soy predecible x3). Su poblado ha sido arrasado y mucha gente ha muerto. Descubrió un colgante con tres incrustaciones vacías. En el libro de los sabios venía ese colgante junto con las tres gemas del agua, el fuego y el rayo. Junto con su amiga Katia, la eevee, ha decidido buscar esas gemas y encontrar respuestas Capítulo 1 Tengo que irme Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Mel, ¿has decidido ya qué vas a hacer con el colgante? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Si... Me voy Archivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.png ¿¿CÓMOOOOOO?? ¡No puedes irte así como así! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Bueno, aquí sólo me quedas tu y esperaba que vinieras conmigo Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png No sé, será peligroso y no somos muy fuertes Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mmmm... Te dejaré hasta mañana para pensar ¿vale? Pero me iré, espero que tengas la misma opinión. Hasta mañana Esa noche Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png No sé que pensar, ni qué hacer ni qué decir, no sé cocinar, no sé como se hacen divisiones con fracciones, ni con decimales, ¿qué hago? Por la mañana Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Qué has pensado? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Pues, he estado toda la noche haciendo divisiones y creo que aprobaré el examen de mates ^-^ Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png En serio, Katia -W- Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Con mi amiga al fin del mundo! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Katia... ='D Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Ya lo sé, ha sido muy emotivo que haya pasado una noche haciendo matemáticas mientras podía estar soñando con Taylor Lautner Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Eso no ¬¬. Bueno, ¿sabes algo más del libro de los sabios? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Sí, tuve una visión cuando estaba a punto de terminar el ejercicio Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿¿QUIERES PARAR CON LAS MATEMÁTICAS?? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Vale... Decía: Las tres bestias has de encontrar, cada una una gema te dará. Con las tres gemas el ave has de invocar y la lucha sagrada deberá de comenzar Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mmmm... ¿Qué significa? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Creo que debemos de buscar a tres pokémon legendarios, pero no sé cuales Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Entonces, cuanto antes empecemos mejor ¡Vamos! Capítulo 2 Recuerdos Melinda y Katia están a punto de empezar su búsqueda. Las visiones de Katia indican que la gema más próxima es la gema roja. Vive en el corazón del Volcán Fogué Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Por si teníamos frío -.- Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png *Con gorrito, bufanda y guantes* Bueno, ¡al volcán! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Eres tonta o eres tonta? Anda,quítate esa ropa Archivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.png ¿¿QUIERES VIOLARME?? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png *Le pega* ¡Tómatelo en serio! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Bruta TToTT Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Te espero a la salida del pueblo Mientras Katia se cambiaba, a Melinda le dió tiempo de pensar en muchas cosas... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mamá... FLASHBACK Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png ¡Mami! Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png Mi niña... Hoy iremos de picnic con papá. Tenemos algo importante que decirte Ya en el picnic... Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png ¿Qué es, papá, qué es? Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png Bueno, pues...Díselo tú Annie Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png Vas a tener un hermanito ^-^ Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png ¡¡Un hermanito!! *Se acerca a la barriga de su madre* Sal pronto... Isaac Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png Decidido, se llamará Isaac Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png ¡Hermanito!¡Isaac! Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.pngArchivo:Cara de Gallade.png =) Jajajajaja FIN DEL FLASHBACK Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Papá... Hermanito... No es justo *Llora* Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Mel... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Katia! Ehm... Vámonos Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Mel... Está bien Capítulo 3 Dentro del volcán Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Mmm... Empieza a hacer calorcito ¿no? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Pues pa' mí que hace frío, no te j*de Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Bueno, yo solo decía... ¡ALAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Las chicas miraron arriba, el volcán era enorme. Sabían que la gema roja dormía allí... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Hay que entrar Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Bueno, no hay tanta prisa... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Sí que la hay, vamos Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! TT~TT Ya dentro del volcán... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¿Y si aquí hay piedras fuego? No quiero ser un Flareon... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡¿Y si hubiera una piedra día y me transformara en Gallade?! Por Arceus,no te preocupes por chorradas... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Pero eres una chica, no podrías evolucionar a Gallade... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png *Le lanza una mirada asesina* Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png No he dicho nada... De repente, el colgante que llevaba Melinda en el cuello empieza a brillar y a levitar señalando una pequeña gruta Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Creo que es por allí... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Más le vale al cacharrito ese... Las chicas entraron en la gruta y en el centro de la estancia, rodeada de lava, estaba la gema Archivo:Gema roja.jpg Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Oh... Es preciosa Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Pues, para mi que es de pega... Archivo:?.png ¡No digas tonterías niña! Archivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.png ¿¿QUIÉN HA HABLADO?? Archivo:Cara de Entei.png ¡Yo! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Esa gema está relacionada con la muerte de mis padres! ¡La necesito! Archivo:Cara de Entei.png ¡Gáname en una batalla! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¿Qué he echo para merecer esto? TToTT Capítulo 4 Lucha ardiente Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Hipnosis! Archivo:Cara de Entei.png Zzzzz... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Comesueños... Katia, coge la piedra Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Voy *Va de puntillas detrás de Entei* Archivo:Cara de Entei.png Uaaaahhhhh... ¿Qué ha pasado? Eh em... Oh, sí ¡Lanzallamas! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!! ¿¡Quieres coger la gema ya?! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png I'm singing in the raaaaaaaaaaaaain... Archivo:Cara de Entei.pngArchivo:Cara de Kirlia.png -_-U Archivo:Cara de Entei.png ¿Tienes que estar con ella todo el día? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Ya ves... Archivo:Cara de Entei.png Te compadezco Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Gracias... ¡¡PSÍQUICO!! Archivo:Cara de Entei.png Eso es trampa xOX... Está bien, te daré la gema roja y una pista para encontrar al que arrasó tu aldea. En las sombras acecha, y de apariencia puede cambiar, ten cuidado no te vayan a engañar Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Está bien, gracias Entei Archivo:Cara de Entei.png Tened cuidado Melinda colocó la gema roja en el colgante. Brilló. Aún se notaba la ausencia de las otras gemas. Pero pronto las encontrarían... Capítulo 5 Tormenta eléctrica Cuando las chicas salen del volcán el cielo está nublado, pero esas nubes son de color violáceo... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png No tengo un buen presentimiento... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Tu nunca tienes buenos presentimientos ¬o¬ Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Bueno, ¿que dicen tus visiones? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png La próxima gema está... En el Monte Oneurt Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Bien, ¡vamos! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Sí, yupi... Cuanto más se acercaban al Monte Oneurt, más violetas se volvían las nubes además su carga eléctrica aumentaba Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Esto no me parece normal Archivo:?.png Hola... Archivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.png ¿¿QUIÉN ES?? Archivo:Cara de Gengar.png ¿Váis al Monte Oneurt? Puedo ayudaros jejeje... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Genial, gracias! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Yo no me fiaría tanto de este tipo seguro que quiere violarnos o algo Archivo:Cara de Gengar.png Haz caso de tu amiga la Eevee, jejejeje... Seguidme, os llevaré hasta allí Las chicas siguieron a ese Gengar, Melinda seguía sin estar muy segura, pero no iba a dejar a Katia sola con ese violador tipo pero esque si lo hiciera sería una mala amiga ¿no? Archivo:Cara de Gengar.png Ya hemos llegado al Monte Onerut, adelantaos Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mmmm... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Vamos Mel! *La agarra del brazo* Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Wow! Cuando las chicas están a punto de entrar un agujero se abre bajo sus pies Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡¡TE DIJE QUE NO HABÍA QUE FIARSE DE ESE TIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡¡¡Y YO QUE SABIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Capítulo 6 Encuentro inesperado Archivo:?.png ¿Las has metido en la trampa? Archivo:Cara de Gengar.png Si, mi señor, ha sido fácil Archivo:?.png Bien, esta vez acabaré definitivamente con ellas... En otro lugar del Monte Oneurt... Archivo:Cara asustada de Eevee.png Aaayyyy... Menudo golpe... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Y tanto... *Mira hacia arriba* Estamos a bastante profundidad... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¿Cómo salimos? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mucho me temo que tendremos que ir por esos tenebrosos túneles subterráneos. Vamos Archivo:Cara llorando de Eevee.png ¡¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Las chicas empezaron a meterse por las cavernas y la poca luz que había no ayudaba. En un momento, Melinda oyó un ruido Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Has oído eso? Archivo:Cara asustada de Eevee.png No me digas que has oído algo raro... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Ajá Archivo:Cara de Gengar.png Hola chicas Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡TÚ! Archivo:Cara de Gengar.png Si, yo hehehehehehe... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Qué quieres? Archivo:Cara de Gengar.png Acabar con vosotras definitivamente HEHEHEHEHE ¡Puño sombra! Archivo:EP468 Eevee lanzando bola sombra.png ¡Bola sombra! Archivo:Cara feliz de Gengar.png Hehehehehe, ¿te crees que eso me hará algo? Archivo:?.png Eso no, pero esto sí ¡Viento cortante! Archivo:Cara enfadada de Gengar.png ¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡Da la cara, imbécil! Archivo:Cara de Absol.png ¡Déjalas, no te han echo nada! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Por qué nos ayudas? Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Me llamo José. Y os ayudo porque odio a la gente como él Archivo:Cara indecisa de Gengar.png Oh, que pena, no puedo tener un nuevo amigo, en ese caso, ¡muere! Archivo:Absol usando viento cortante.png ¡Nunca! ¡Viento cortante! Archivo:EP468 Eevee lanzando bola sombra.png ¡Bola sombra! Archivo:Kirlia usando psíquico.jpg ¡Psíquico! Archivo:Cara enfadada de Gengar.png ¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! ¡VOLVERÉ! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Gracias Archivo:Cara de Absol.png No ha sido nada. En fin, creo que yo me voy Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Espera, pareces fuerte, y también pareces conocer este lugar. ¿Te importaría acompañarnos? Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Claro, ningún problema Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¿Hacia donde vamos? Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Pues... Capítulo 7 Raikou Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Por la derecha Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¿Seguro? Yo diría por la izquierda Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Katia, él conoce este lugar tú no ¬¬ Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png No me fío Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Bien, prueba por la izquierda Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Bien *Empieza a andar hacia la cueva de la izquierda* Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Le pasará algo? Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Sólo aprenderá una lección Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¿Véis? No pasa nada Archivo:Cara de Golbat.pngArchivo:Cara de Golbat.pngArchivo:Cara de Golbat.pngArchivo:Cara de Golbat.pngArchivo:Cara de Golbat.pngArchivo:Cara de Golbat.pngArchivo:Cara de Golbat.png ¡TÚ! ¡NOS HAS DESPERTADO! ¡¡PAGARÁS!! Archivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.png ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Archivo:Kirlia usando psíquico.jpg ¡PSÍQUICO! Archivo:Cara de Golbat.pngArchivo:Cara de Golbat.pngArchivo:Cara de Golbat.pngArchivo:Cara de Golbat.pngArchivo:Cara de Golbat.pngArchivo:Cara de Golbat.pngArchivo:Cara de Golbat.png ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGG!!! @O@ Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Te lo dije ^-^ Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¬_¬ Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Venga, no podemos perder más tiempo Todos se encaminaron por el pasillo de la derecha, Melinda tenía el presentimiento de que algo los seguía pero creía que eran imaginaciones suyas. O al menos, creía... Archivo:?.png ¡¿QUIÉNES SÓIS?! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Descúbrete! Archivo:Cara de Raikou.png Soy Raikou, ¿qué queréis, quiénes sois? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Yo me llamo Katia, ella es mi amiga Melinda y él es Jose, nuestro nuevo amigo. Queríamos la gema amarilla, la necesitamos para descubrir quién acabó con nuestra villa Archivo:Cara de Raikou.png Uhm... Parece una causa noble... Pero podéis estar mintiendo ¡ganadme en una batalla! ¡¡RAYO!! Archivo:EP468 Eevee lanzando bola sombra.png ¡BOLA SOMBRA! Archivo:Absol usando hidropulso.png ¡HIDROPULSO! Archivo:Kirlia usando psíquico.jpg ¡PSÍQUICO! Archivo:Cara de Raikou.png ¡Ja! Menudos idiotas, con eso no podréis conmigo ¡Ja ja ja ja! Archivo:Cara enfadada de Eevee.png ¡¡GRRRR!! ¡¡ME TIENES HARTA!! ¡¡PSÍQUICO!! Archivo:Cara de Raikou.png XoX Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngArchivo:Cara de Absol.png OwO Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Vaya, Katia, eso ha sido impresionante... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Bah, no ha sido para tanto Archivo:Cara de Absol.png No me imaginé que alguien con esa pinta tan inofensiva fuera así Archivo:Cara enfadada de Eevee.png ¿¡ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO DÉBIL!? Archivo:Cara de Absol.png ¡Nunca! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Eso pensaba yo... =D Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Raikou, la gema, nos la hemos ganado Archivo:Cara de Raikou.png Está bien... Aquí tenéis... Archivo:Gema amarilla.jpg Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Menudo pedrolo! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Katia ¬¬ Archivo:Cara de Raikou.png Bien, os daré una pista para encontrar al pokémon que destruyó vuestra aldea... Poco conocido es, sus ojos azules te seguirán, siniestro y cruel, pocos lo quieren para él Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¿No nos puedes decir el tío sin más? ¬o¬ Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Es que si no, se termina el misterio ¿no? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Oh, claaaaro... Ya veo por donde vas Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Venga, sólo nos queda una gema! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.pngArchivo:Cara de Absol.png ¡¡Siii!! Capítulo 8 El lago Crystal Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Bueno, Katia, ¿por dónde vamos? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¿Por qué tengo que tener yo las visiones? ¿No sería más lógico que las tuvieras tú? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Si la escritora se ha fumado algo al hacer esto a mí no me mires Yo: ¿Qué habías dicho de mí? Archivo:Cara de Absol.png ¡C*ño, un fantasma! Yo: ¬¬, Bueno, si he hecho eso, es porque mi imaginación, brutalmente retorcida así lo ha decidido. Y si lo os gusta, os jodéis =D Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Pues yo no quiero seguir teniendo visiones Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Y yo quiero recuperar a mis padres y a mi hermanito Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Y yo... Quiero un viaje a las Bahamas 8D Yo: NO. Y ahora seguid el guión o os bajaré el sueldo ¬¬ Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Prefiero estar en la cola del INEM Yo: Ya, eso lo dices ahora... Venga, a trabajar, a mi tampoco me apetece hacer el millón de ecuaciones que tengo de deberes y tengo que hacerlas. Archivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.png ¡¡ECUACIONES!! No sabes como te comprendo... En fin, rebobinemos Alguien le da al botoncito con los dos triangulitos mirando a la izquierda y todos empiezan a hacer soasa raras hasta que la imagen se para y le dan al play. Entonces... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Bueno, Katia, ¿por dónde vamos? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Ehm... Creo que por allí Archivo:Cara de Absol.png ¿Crees? Yo: Bueno, no empecemos otra vez, por allí es por allí y punto. Los chicos fueron caminando poco a poco entre la espesura, cada vez más, apenas podían caminar hasta que... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Ufm, así es imposible... Oh Archivo:Cara ilusionada de Eevee.png Es... Increíble Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Magnífico, sin duda Archivo:Lago Crystal.jpg Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Y bueno, ¿por qué estamos aquí? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Pues... Ni p*ta idea =D Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngArchivo:Cara de Absol.png *Caída a lo anime* Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Bueno, pero ya que estamos aquí, ¿por qué no nos damos un baño? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngArchivo:Cara de Absol.png ¡Sí! Cuando bajaron, se llevaron la grata sorpresa de que allí había un montón de... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Turistas ._. Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png No me lo creo ._. Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Simplemente ._. Archivo:Cara de Jynx.png ¡Nuevos turistas! ¡¡FOTO TUENTI!! Toda la playa: ¡¡FOTO TUENTI!! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngArchivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.pngArchivo:Cara de Absol.png WTF?? ¡¡SOS!! Entonces los turistas empiezan a perseguir a nuestros protas con cámaras pero enton... Archivo:Cara de Jynx.png ¡La narradora, también es una turista! ¡¡FOTO TUENTI!! ¡¡¡SOCORRO!!! Archivo:?.png Basta Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Quién eres? Archivo:Cara de Suicune.png Soy Suicune Archivo:Cara de Jynx.png ¿Foto tuenti? Capítulo 9 Suicune, la última gema Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Bueno, Suicune, supongo que ya sabrás por qué estamos aquí... Archivo:Cara de Suicune.png Sí, queréis la gema azul, ¿cierto? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Tú lo has dicho, guapo Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Imagino que tendremos que luchar contra ti para conseguirla ¿no? Archivo:Cara de Suicune.png En realidad... Tenéis que bucear. La gema está en lo más profundo del lago Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿¿ARE YOU FUCKING KIDING ME?? Archivo:Cara de Suicune.png Nop Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes Archivo:Cara de Jynx.png Antes hay que hacer la foto tuenti ¿no? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngArchivo:Cara de Eevee.pngArchivo:Cara de Absol.png ¡¡Suicune, dile algo!! Archivo:Cara de Suicune.png Bah, chicos, no seáis malos, posad para la foto ;D *Posa junto a la Jynx poniendo morritos como si fuera un cani* Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngArchivo:Cara de Eevee.pngArchivo:Cara de Absol.png O-oU Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Al agua ¡YA! Se pusieron a buscar bajo la helada agua y bueno, como no me apetece narrar y dentro de un rato tengo que ir a hacer deberes, pongo imágenes rápidas -Imágenes rápidas ON- Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png *Buscando...* Archivo:Cara de Psyduck.png *Se la encuentra* Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png . . . Archivo:Cara de Psyduck.png . . . Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png . . . Archivo:Cara de Psyduck.png . . . Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png . . . Archivo:Cara de Psyduck.png . . . Archivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.png ¡¡UN BLUBLBUPSYDUUUCKK!! ¡¡GLUGLUGLU!! Archivo:Cara de Psyduck.png ¿Psy? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png *Dentro de un barco hundido, pensando* ¿¿Cómo c*ño ha llegado un barco a un lago?? O.e Archivo:Cara de Absol.png *Buscando tranquilamente xD* -Imágenes rápidas OFF- Vuelven a la superficie pero... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Habéis encontrado algo? Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Nada Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Un psyduck... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Ala, ya tiene otro trauma Archivo:Cara de Absol.png ¿Otro? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Sí, ariados, matemáticas y ahora psyduck Archivo:Cara de Suicune.png Idiotas, jajajajaja, la gema azul... La tengo yo Archivo:Gema azul.jpg Archivo:Cara enfadada de Eevee.png ¡¡ASQUEROSO!! ¡¡POR TU CULPA TENGO UN NUEVO TRAUMA!! Archivo:Cara de Suicune.png ¡Jajajaja! Madre mía, y pensar que vosotras sobrevivísteis al gran arraso de la aldea... No me creo que mis poderes no fueran suficientes Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Tú... ¡¡TÚ ACABASTE CON NUESTRA ALDEA!! Archivo:Cara de Suicune.png Bueno, Suicune no, pero... Suicune se empieza a deformar y su piel se empieza a oscurecer... Entonces se ve su verdadera forma Archivo:Cara de Zoroark by Hiperpikachuchu.png ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! ¡Esta vez terminaré con vosotras definitivamente! Archivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.png ¡ZOROARK! Archivo:Cara de Zoroark by Hiperpikachuchu.png Vaya, la eevee no es tan tontita... Ñie, ñie, ñie... Archivo:Cara de Entei.pngArchivo:Cara de Raikou.png ¡¡TÚ!! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ SUICUNE!? Archivo:Cara de Zoroark by Hiperpikachuchu.png Como si os lo fuera a decir... Bueno, creo que me voy a ir, pero no sin antes llevarme a esta kirlia tan guapa... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png WTF??? ¡SOCORRO! Archivo:Cara de Zoroark by Hiperpikachuchu.png ¡Mía! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Oh, gracias por la gema ^-^, Ahora sí, ¡¡¡SALVADME!!! Archivo:Cara de Entei.pngArchivo:Cara de Raikou.png ¡¡HUMAREDA!!¡¡TRUENO!! Archivo:Cara de Zoroark by Hiperpikachuchu.png ¡¡AGH!! Idiotas... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png *La suelta* Uhm... ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Ya te tengo! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡¡UAAAAHH!! *Cae encima de Katia* Oh, gracias Katia ^-^ Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Aaayy... Para eso están las amigas X_n Archivo:Cara de Absol.png ¿Estás bien? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Sí, tranquilos Archivo:Cara de Entei.png Las pagará Archivo:Cara de Raikou.png Tenemos que averigüar donde vive pero se ha llevado la última gema... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png No te creas... *Abre sus manos y...* Archivo:Gema azul.jpg Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png *La coloca en su collar, éste empieza a brillar y señala hacia...* El este. Vive en el este Archivo:Cara de Entei.png Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha cuanto antes... El amino será arduo y peligroso... Capítulo 10 El bosque Esmeralda Archivo:Cara de Entei.png Bueno, nosotros volvemos a casa. Archivo:Cara de Raikou.png Cuando encontréis a Suicune, nos dáis un toque ¿si? Bye, besiitos!! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Creo que a raikou también lo están suplantando... Archivo:Cara de Entei.png No, para mi desgracia es siempre así -.-U Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Pobre Entei... Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Chicas, tengo algo que decir... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngArchivo:Cara de Eevee.png Dinos Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Pues yo... Tengo que volver a mi pueblo Archivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.png ¿¡CÓMO!? ¡No puedes! Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Lo siento, es necesario Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png José... Bueno está bien, te echaremos de menos =) Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Gracias por tomártelo así, Mel. Katia, mujer, no te pongas así n_nU Archivo:Cara llorando de Eevee.png ¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Créeme, es normal. *Coge a Katia de una pata* Bueno, nos vamos n_n Que te valla bien Archivo:Cara de Absol.png ¡Chao chicas, espero volver a veros! Archivo:Cara llorando de Eevee.png ¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Las chicas empezaron a seguir el camino que el collar les indicaba... Atravesaron bosques, montañas heladas, pueblos hasta que un día llegaron al gran castillo de Zoroark. Archivo:Cara de Cyndaquil.png ¡¡TÚ!! ¡¡NARRADOR!! ¿¡QUÉ C*ÑO ESTÁS DICIENDO!? ¿¿NO VES QUE ESO ES PARA EL CAPÍTULO X?? Cíñete al guión, anda Todos saben que estos capítulos son de relleno ¬¬ Archivo:Cara de Cyndaquil.png Ya, pero si no, la historia sería muy corta. Venga, después de caminar bastante, las chicas llegaron a... Vale. Después de caminar bastante, las chicas llegaron a un precioso bosque. El Bosque Esmeralda Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Wow, me gusta este lugar Archivo:Cara feliz de Eevee.png Es precioso, sin duda Archivo:Bosque Esmeralda.jpg Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Entremos Mientras las chicas caminaban cautelosamente, los habitantes del bosque las veían y maquinaban algo... Archivo:?.png Se tienen que ir Archivo:?.png Sí, seguro que al guardián no le gustan Archivo:?.png Bueno, no creo que se enfade, el guardián es muy amable Archivo:?.png ¡Aún así, hay que atacarlas! ¡Son intrusas al fin y al cabo! Archivo:?.png Tienes razón Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Tengo un mal presentimiento... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png O.O Oh no, cuando dices eso siempre pasa algo... Archivo:?.png ¡A POR ELLAS! Archivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.png ¡¡MALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! Archivo:Cara de Ariados.pngArchivo:Cara de Ariados.pngArchivo:Cara de Ariados.pngArchivo:Cara de Ariados.pngArchivo:Cara de Ariados.pngArchivo:Cara de Ariados.pngArchivo:Cara de Ariados.pngArchivo:Cara de Ariados.png ¡¡DISPARO DE MORA!! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Eso es muy de Ledyba ¬¬... (Mariquita XD) Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡¡NO CREO QUE SEA EL MEJOR MOMENTO!! ¡¡UAAAAAHHH!! Archivo:Cara de Ariados.png ¡Eres mía! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Archivo:?.png ¡Déjala! Sólo es una visitante, ¡marcahos, y no lo volváis a hacer! Archivo:Cara de Ariados.pngArchivo:Cara de Ariados.pngArchivo:Cara de Ariados.pngArchivo:Cara de Ariados.pngArchivo:Cara de Ariados.pngArchivo:Cara de Ariados.pngArchivo:Cara de Ariados.pngArchivo:Cara de Ariados.png Sí, guardián, lo sentimos, guardián... Archivo:Cara de Shaymin forma cielo.png ¿Estás bien? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Sí, muchas gracias n_n ¿Quién eres? Archivo:Cara de Shaymin forma cielo.png *Le sale un fondo de estrellitas* ¡¡Soy Germán Floremonte, Guardián del bosque Esmeralda!! =D Archivo:Cara ilusionada de Eevee.png Ooh... Yo quiero un fondo como ese... Archivo:Cara de Shaymin forma cielo.png ¿Sí? Pues es muy fácil, vas a preferencias y hay un sitio en el que pone... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Ejem, siento cortar el rollo, pero yo y Katia tenemos que seguir Archivo:Cara de Shaymin forma cielo.png Si queréis os puedo acompañar, si no os atacarán todo el rato n_n Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Genial! Oh, me acabo de dar de cuenta de algo... ¡¡ERES UN LEGENDARIO, UN AUTÓGRAFO!! *O* Archivo:Cara de Shaymin forma cielo.png *O* Me siento como una estrella de cine... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Bien, sigamos Archivo:Cara de Shaymin forma cielo.png Siento ser metomentodo, pero, me gustaría saber cómo llegásteis aquí... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Pues verás... Las chicas empezaron a contar su, ya larga historia, y Germán no podía creerlas, una chicas tan jóvenes para un objetivo tan grande. Archivo:Cara de Shaymin forma cielo.png La verdad, os admiro mucho chicas, es increíble lo que habéis echo Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Bueno nosotras sólo queremos saber las respuestas n_n Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Bueno, pero dicen que la curiosidad mató al Glameow Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Sí, y en boca cerrada no entran combees ¬¬ Archivo:Cara de Shaymin forma cielo.png ¿Eso en el mundo real no serían abejas? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png No existe ningún pokémon que se parezca a una mosca ¬¬ Archivo:Cara de Shaymin forma cielo.png Ahí me has pillado n_nU Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡JA! Yo puedo hacer una frase hecha con pokémon y tu no Archivo:Cara de Shaymin forma cielo.png ¿Siempre es así? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Siempre -.- Archivo:?.png ¡Alto en el nombre de Zoroark! Archivo:Cara de Shaymin forma cielo.png ¿Quién es? Capítulo 11 La cueva Helada Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png ¡Quietos! Soy el General del ejército de Zoroark,Alejandro, rendíos y no habrá que derramar sangre... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Entonces eres de los malos, ¿no? Pues que pena, porque estás bastante bueno... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Es que a mí me van más los morenos... Pero todo hay que decirlo, está bueno Archivo:Cara de Shaymin forma cielo.png Ehm, quiere encarcelaros ¿y vosotras habláis sobre su físico? ¬¬ Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Ost*a es verdad, sabes perfectamente que nos vamos a resistir Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png Bueno, no me dejáis otra opción... ¡¡LLAMARADA!! Archivo:Cara de Shaymin forma cielo.png ¡¡CUIDADO!! El joven guardián se puso delante de las chicas y al instante un muro protector los rodeó totalmente. Pero, todos sabían que no resistiría mucho tiempo... Archivo:Cara de Shaymin forma cielo.png Chicas, tenéis que iros... Aquí cerca hay una cueva, la cueva Helada. Allí hay una amiga mía, es su guardiana. Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Pero... ¿Y tú? Archivo:Cara de Shaymin forma cielo.png Soy un legendario, resistiré ;D Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Venga, Katia, vamos El muro protector se abrió. Las chicas escaparon sigilosamente pero... Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png ¡Se escapan! ¡Banettes, cogedlas, yo me encargaré del Shaymin! Archivo:Cara de Banette.pngArchivo:Cara de Banette.png Si, nuestro señor... Las chicas empezaron a correr y el camino se hacía cada vez más resbaladizo y el clima era más frío. Nubes de vapor salían de sus bocas. Los Banettes estaban cada vez más cerca. Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡¡Mel, corre!! ¡Nos alcanzan! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Ah, sí? Ni me había fijado. Y yo pensando que sólo iban al mismo lugar al que íbamos nosotras. ¡¡Ya lo sé, Kat, deja de estresarme!! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡La entrada de la cueva! ¡¡SE ESTÁ CERRANDO!! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Venga, no me jodas... Así era. Una gran roca estaba cayendo lentamente. En apenas unos segundos la cueva quedaría sellada. Las chicas, tenían que correr Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Mel, tengo una idea! ¡Cógeme de la mano! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Ok, Kat, confío en ti La eevee, se deslizó por el hielo, se llevó a su amiga Mel, consigo y derraparon. Consiguieron meterse dentro de la cueva por los pelos. Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Lo hiciste, Kat! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡La magnífica Katia lo consigue de nuevo! Archivo:?.png ¿Quiénes sóis? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Múestrate tú primero Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Soy Kari, la guardiana de la cueva Helada. Os toca a vosotras... Mientras, en el exterior... Archivo:Cara de Banette.pngArchivo:Cara de Banette.png *Se chocan con la roca* ¡¡POONG!! Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png Inútiles... En fin, ya he jugado bastante con el Shaymin y veo que las chicas se han escapado. Habrá que darle la mala noticia a Zoroark. Me matará... Archivo:?.png ¿Quieres atrapar a esas chicas? Puedo ayudarte... Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me ayudarías a atraparlas? Archivo:?.png Bueno, ya verás quién soy y el por qué. ¿Aceptas el trato? Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png Hecho... Archivo:?.png Excelente... Volvamos con las chicas...' Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Me llamo Melinda, y esta es mi amiga Katia. Nuestra aldea fue arrasada por Zoroark, y además de buscar venganza, ha secuestrado a Suicune, y queremos encontrarlo. Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Entiendo... En fin, parecéis buena gente, me fiaré de vosotras n_n Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Genial! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png . . . Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png . . . Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png . . . Silencio incómodo Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Y bueno, ehm... ¿Tenéis Facebook? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Hay alguna forma de salir de aquí? Es que como ahora está esta salida taponada Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Mmm... ¡Sí! Tendremos que caminar bastante pero, sí, hay una Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¿Caminar? ¿Otra vez? ¿No podemos descansar un rato? ¡¡PORFIIIIIIII!! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngArchivo:Cara de Glaceon.png No Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png TTOTT Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Bueno, chicas, contadme como llegastéis hasta aquí... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Es una historia larga, todo comenzó cuando... Las chicas empezaron a contarle su historia. Como habáin desafiado a los perros legendarios, las gemas, Zoroark, la Jynx de la foto tuenti, todo. Y bueno, quisieron saber un poco de Kari Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Bueno, y esa es nuestra historia. ¿Y tú, Kari? Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png En fin, mi historia no es muy larga que digamos. Nací y me crié aquí, fui educada para ser una guardiana y siempre tuve ese objetivo. Apenas me dejaban salir y sólo podía hablar con los otros guardianes o los pokémons salvajes de aquí. Poco después evolucioné a Glaceon. Nunca conocí a mis padres Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Es terrible Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Sin duda Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Bueno, no soy la más desgraciada de los guardianes. La verdad es que pasa mucha gente por aquí últimamente y si os digo la verdad, eso me preocupa. Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Por qué? Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Pues... Nada importante, imaginaciones mías, claro n_n Mirad ahí está la salida Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Mel, creo que los guardianes esconden algo Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Por qué? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Me parece extraño que Germán nos ayudase de manera tan desinteresada y que ahora Kari parezca ocultarnos algo Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Bueno, tampoco te pongas paranóica. No tenemos pruebas para inculpar a nadie, sólo a Zoroark Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Está bien... Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png ¿Chicas? ¿Seguís en mi mundo? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Eh, sí por supuesto n_nU Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.pngVale... Bien, lo único que hay que hacer para llegar a la salida es cruzar este frágil puente de hielo con un gran abismo sin fondo debajo n_n Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Nos estás vacilando? Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Nop n_n Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Venga Mel, vamos, las dos juntas Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Con valor! Las chicas empezaron a dar tímidos pasos por el hielo. Crujía con cada uno de ellos, pero parecía mantenerse. Cuando las chicas ya habían llegado al medio... Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Chicas, se ma ha olvidado deciros algo... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.pngArchivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Qué? Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png El puente... ¡¡HABÍA QUE CRUZARLO DE UNO EN UNO!! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.pngArchivo:Cara de Kirlia.png O.O No jodas... El hielo empezó a romperse. Y llegó lo inevitable. Se rompió y las chicas se precipitaron al vacio... Archivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.pngArchivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png ¡¡CHICAS!! Capítulo 12 El interior de la Tierra Archivo:Cara asustada de Eevee.png Ayy... Otro ostión que nos hemos pegado... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Bueno, por lo menos seguimos vivas, aunque no creo que podamos volver a subir... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Esto está lleno de cuevas, seguro que alguna lleva a la salida Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Ost*a, acabas de decir algo inteligente en los 13 capítulos que llevamos O.O Archivo:Cara feliz de Eevee.png n_n Más arriba... Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png ¡¡Chicas!! Creo que tengo que ir a buscar ayuda... Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png No lo creo Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png ¿Quién eres? Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png ¡Soy Alejandro! ¡El general del ejército de Zoroark! Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Conque Alejandro... ¿Eh? Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png No empieces tú también con Lady Gaga Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro♪ Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png ¡¡A por ella!! Archivo:Cara de Banette.pngArchivo:Cara de Banette.png Sí, nuestro señor... Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png O.O ¡Mierda! Volvamos con las chicas... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Kari? ¿¡KARI!? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Creo que Alejandro está ahí arriba... Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png Chicos, id a mirar allí abajo Archivo:Cara de Banette.pngArchivo:Cara de Banette.png Sí, señor Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Corre! Archivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.png ¡¡OTRA VEZ NOOO!! Archivo:?.png ¡Veníd aquí! *Las coge, tpándoles la boca* Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡¡MMMM!! Archivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.png ¡MHMMHHH! Archivo:Cara lastimada de Mesprit.png ¡PARAOS YA! ¡Sólo quiero ayudaros! Ahora callad Más arriba... Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png ¿No habéis encontrado nada? Archivo:Cara de Banette.pngArchivo:Cara de Banette.png No, señor, lo sentimos... Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png ¡¡NO ME VALE QUE LO SINTÁIS!! ¡¡NECESITO RESULTADOS!! En fin, lleváos a la Glaceon al castillo, pero ¡¡seguid buscando!! Archivo:Cara de Banette.pngArchivo:Cara de Banette.png Sí, señor... Abajo, otra vez... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Creo, creo que ya estamos fuera de peligro... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Perfecto pero... ¿¡Quién coño eres tú!? Archivo:Cara de Mesprit.png ¡Soy Terra, la guardiana de la Tierra! *Le sale un fondo de corazoncitos(?)* Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡¡QUIERO UNOOOOOOO!! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png No empecemos otra vez -.- Archivo:Cara de Mesprit.png Y bueno, ¿cómo llegastéis hasta aquí? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Bueno... Seh, les contó toda la historia, et, etc... Archivo:Cara de Mesprit.png Ajá... En fin, me recordáis a... Nadie, venga, os ayudaré a salir. *Más bajito* Pobrecillas, no saben a qué se enfrentan... Acabarán como ellos Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Sospechoso... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mucho. ¿Has oído lo último que has dicho? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Sí. Creo que alguien ya intentó hace tiempo lo que nosotras intentamos... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Ya, y por lo que parece, no obtuvieron muy buenos resultados... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Nosotras lo conseguiremos >=D Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Bueno, Kat, no vendas la piel del Ursaring antes de cazarlo Archivo:Cara de Mesprit.png Niñas, ya encontramos la salida. Ahora, sólo tenéis que seguir todo recto. Saldréis muy cerca de un pueblecito encantador n_n Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngArchivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Gracias! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras? Archivo:Cara de Mesprit.png Lo siento, tengo que quedarme aquí, vigilando las placas tectónicas y todo eso, además de los volc... Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png¡¡Alto!! Archivo:Cara lastimada de Mesprit.png ¡¡Corred!! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngArchivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.png ¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!! Archivo:Cara lastimada de Mesprit.png No dejaré que vuelva a pasar otra vez... Capítulo 13 Un pueblecito encantador Archivo:Flareon usando giro fuego.jpg ¡¡GIRO FUEGO!! Archivo:Cara lastimada de Mesprit.png ¡¡Ah!! Oh no, por qué, de nuevo... Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png Bueno, un guardián menos... ¡Mierda! ¡Las chicas han vuelto a escapar...! Archivo:?.png Veo que sigues sin conseguirlo... Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png ¡Dijiste que me ibas a ayudar! ¡¡Y NO HAS ECHO NADA!! Archivo:?.png Paciencia, veamos... La más débil es la eevee. Sólo hacercate a ella Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png ¿Y tú qué harás? Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png Sé cómo encargarme de mi hija Fuera, con las chicas Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Salimos! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡AIRE FRESCO, TE QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOO! (L) Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png O-oU Bueno, dijo que el pueblo estaba cerca ¿no? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Es ese *Señala con la pata la entrada del pueblo que tenían a un metro* =D Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Gracias Katia, sin ti no lo habría adivinado *Nótese el tono irónico* -.- Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png No sé qué harías sin mi E3 Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png -.-UU Bueno, el pueblecito se llama... Dropstone Níverville Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Y está en su 50 aniversario! ¡¡FIESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Archivo:Cara de Absol.png ¡Bienvenidas a Níverville, yo soy su alcalde José y...! ¡¡CHICAS!! O.O Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngArchivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡JOSÉ! O.O Archivo:Cara de Absol.png ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¿Y tú como coño has acabado de alcalde aquí? Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Pues ya ves... Archivo:Cara de Politoed.png Señor alcalde, tenía que decirle que la carpa del concurso se ha roto y... ¡No hay tiempo para poner una nueva! Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Ajá, entiendo... Archivo:Cara de Absol oscuro.png *Le sale fuego del cuerpo y de los ojos* ¡¡¿¿CÓMO QUE NO SE PUEDE REPONER??!! ¡¡TODO TIENE QUE SALIR PERFECTO!! ¿¡ENTIENDES!? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngArchivo:Cara de Eevee.png OWO ¡¡OMFG!! Archivo:Cara de Politoed.png Creedme chicas, es normal Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngArchivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¿¡NORMAL!? Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Ya véis n_nU No me preguntéis como pero con vosotras no me puse en mi fase bi-polar Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngArchivo:Cara de Eevee.png O.O Ah, bueno... Archivo:Cara de Politoed.png Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Pues nada, intentad arreglarlo Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Bueno, ¿nos vamos de fiesta? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡FIESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Las chicas se lo pasaron bomba aquel día, necesitaban un descanso. Mel, ganó un peluche gigante de un teddiursa y Katia... Bueno, os lo enseñaré Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡¡Menudo fiestón!! ¡Sólo me falta encontrar un chico guapo! *O* Archivo:Cara de Flareon disfrazado.png Hola preciosa, ¿te invito a algo? Archivo:Cara ilusionada de Eevee.png ¡¡GRACIAS ARCEUS!! Sí, en resumen, ligó. Pero ese Flareon... ¿Adivinas quien és? Exacto, Alejandro, y no tenía buenos planes para Kat... Además Mel, ahora mismo, está entrando en un puesto de los que te adivinan el futuro, pero no sabe quién le espera... Archivo:?.png Bienvenida. Si no me equivoco, te llamas Melinda, y eres huérfana. Buscas venganza, y quieres acabar con zoroark. ¿No? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png En efecto, todo eso es cierto. ¿Me permitiría ver su cara? Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir brillante.png Esta soy yo. Espero no decepcionarte. Soy la pitonisa Annie Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡No puede ser, es igual a mi madre! Pero ella no era brillante además está... No puede ser, es sólo una coincidencia... Ajá... Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir brillante.png ¿Ocurre algo? Estás blanca como la leche... Sabía que mi apariencia le iba a impactar. Mi niña, no sabes las vueltas que puede dar la vida Bueno, empecemos con la predicción... La pitonisa echó las cartas en la mesa, colocándolas en forma da cruz. Fue dándoles la vuelta, lentamente. En el cetro, estaba un Shedinja bocabajo, a la derecha un spinda, a la izquierda un empoleon, arriba un lunatone bocabajo y abajo, un houndoum Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir brillante.png Veamos, la muerte (el shedinja) en el centro no es buen presajio, pasarás por una gran penuria. El loco (el spinda) significa que algo extraño te pasará, pero acabará con buenas consecuencias. El emperador (el empoleon) no sé muy bien que significa en este momento, la fortuna te sonreirá en algún momento. La luna bocabajo (el lunatone) me dice que tienes que el momento en el que más alerta tienes que estar es por la noche y el diablo (el houndoum), quiere decir, que no lograrás algo que ansías mucho. Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png No parece una muy buena predicción Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir brillante.png Lo sé. Pero, recuerda, el destino depende de lo que tú hagas. Digan lo que digan las cartas, siempre puedes cambiar la predicción. Que las estrellas te acompañen Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Gracias de todos modos Mel salió, pensativa. ¿Quñe habrán querido decir las cartas? Entonces José se le acercó, al verla tan marchita Archivo:Cara de Absol.png ¿Algún problema Mel? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png José... Verás Le conto lo que le había dicho la pitonisa, y le dijo que se sentía insegura. Él, después de reflexionar un poco, le dijo: Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Bien, si crees en esas cosas, se harán realidad. ¿No te gustaría, escribir tu propio destino? Si me dices que te crees lo que ha dicho esa, me estás diciendo que le dejas tu vida a unos trozos de cartón ¿Vas en serio? No. Tú decides tu vida, y decidirás si ganas a Zoroark o no. Espero que lo entiendas. Ahora, diviértete ^-^ Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Gracias José ^-^ Mel, se olvidó de lo que había pasado. Empezó a bailar y dejó ir a su mente. La fiesta duró hasta el amanecer. Cuando todos se iban a ir a dormir un gran remolino apareció ante ojos de todos. De él salió un electirke, un shinx y un poochyena un... Archivo:Cara de Drifloon.png Ay... Aún tengo que controlar estos viajes... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¿Quién eres? Archivo:Cara de Drifloon.png ¿Yo? Me llamo Alex y, bueno, sé que puede sonar disparatado pero, soy un viajero del tiempo Capítulo 14 Un viaje temporal Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Con que viajero del tiempo... ¿Eh? Archivo:Cara de Drifloon.png Ajá Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mmmm... ¡Tengo una idea! Nos puede llevar al día antes de que todo pasara, así podremos irnos y nada de esto habría pasado n_n Archivo:Cara de Drifloon.png Pero, yo... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Decidido! ¡Volvamos al pasado! Drifloon llévanos al... Archivo:Cara de Drifloon.png ¡¡ESPERAD!! Yo no sé ir a un momento determinado, por ahora sólo viajo de época en época, sin rumbo... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mi gozo en un pozo TT-TT Archivo:Cara de Drifloon.png n_nU Bueno, mujer, to lo intento... Archivo:Cara ilusionada de Eevee.png ¡Yay! Bien, llévanos al 23 de diciembre de 2010 Archivo:Cara de Drifloon.png Buf, que presión... Concentración... -o- Empezó a concentrarse y un gran remolino apareció ante ojos de todos. Todos: Oh... Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Buena suerte, chicas n_n Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Gracias n_n Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Allá vamos! -Atraviesan el remolino- Archivo:Cara de Flareon disfrazado.png Vaya, hombre, supongo que las tendremos que seguir... ¡Vamos! Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir brillante.png Tranquilidad, sólo tenemos que atravesar el remolino, venga -Ellos también atraviesan el remolino- Archivo:Cara de Drifloon.png Bueno, ¿he acertado? Archivo:Cara asustada de Eevee.png Pues... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Me temo que no Archivo:Cara de Drifloon.png Ya os dije que no lo dominaba muy bien =S Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Bueno, lo importante ahora es averiguar dónde estamos Entonces, por el remolino, aún abierto, entraron Alejandro disfrazado y la "pitonisa" Archivo:Cara de Flareon disfrazado.pngArchivo:Cara de Gardevoir brillante.png ¡¡AY!! Archivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.png ¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?! Archivo:Cara de Flareon disfrazado.png Err... El remolino nos absorbió n_nU Archivo:Cara de Drifloon.png Pero si mis remolinos no tienen el poder de absorber... Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir brillante.png Bueno, a lo mejor te has echo más poderoso y ahora sí que absorben n_nU Archivo:Cara de Drifloon.png ¡Genial! ¡Soy más poderoso! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Parece que has subido de nivel en pokémon MM ¬¬ Archivo:Cara de Drifloon.png ¬¬ Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Bueno, ¿qué hacemos? Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir brillante.png Mmmm... Lo primero que debemos hacer es saber en qué año estamos Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Eso también lo dije yo, Einstein ¬¬ Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Aún así tiene razón, es lo que debemos hacer Archivo:Cara de Flareon disfrazado.png Pero, si no hay nadie, ¿a quién vamos a preguntar? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png O.O . . . Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png . . . Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir brillante.png Mmmm... Es raro, no noto la presencia de nadie en kilómetros a la redonda Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Ahora que lo dices, yo tampoco... Archivo:Cara de Drifloon.png Eso es muy extr... ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! De repente, un gran hiperrayo aterrizó dónde estaban todos. Aún no lo sabían pero algo muy peligroso se avecinaba Archivo:?.png ¡¡PARA YA!! Archivo:?.png ¡JA! Que te lo crees tú, deja de intentar proteger a la gente, Arceus, acéptalo, estás derrotado, tú sólo no podrás contra mí y mi gran ejército oscuro ¡JAJAJAJA! Archivo:Cara de Arceus.png Maldito seas Zoroark... Archivo:Cara de Zoroark by Hiperpikachuchu.png Jejejeje... ¡Lugia! Archivo:Shadow lugia.png ¡¡LUUUUUUG!! *Usa hiperrayo* Archivo:Cara de Arceus.png ¡¡AAAAHHH!! Archivo:Cara de Mew.png ¡Señor! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡¡HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ, ALEX, CREA UN REMOLINO!! ¡¡¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Archivo:Cara de Drifloon.png ¡¡A SUS ÓRDENES!! Un gran remolino aparece de la nada, todos se meten en él, dejando a Arceus y a Zoroark, en su incansable lucha Archivo:Cara de Arceus.png Sabes que no lo conseguirás Archivo:Cara de Zoroark by Hiperpikachuchu.png Sé que te ganaré... Archivo:Cara de Arceus.png Mew, antes de que perezca, llévate estas tres gemas a lugares seguros, algún día, un pokémon las encontrará y derrotará a Zoroark. Ahora vete Archivo:Cara de Mew.png Pero señor... Archivo:Cara de Arceus.png ¡Ya! Archivo:Cara de Mew.png Ha sido usted un gran modelo a seguir... Le echaré de menos De vuelta en el presente... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Sigo viva! Archivo:Cara de Drifloon.png Uf, por un pelo Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Bueno, ha sido divertido, en parte Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Ya bueno, nos tenemos que ir, tenemos que encontrar el castillo de Zoroark. Tengo la sensación de que queda poco para que todo esto acabe... Las chicas se despiden de Alex, de José y de todo el pueblo. Pero alguien las seguía Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png ¡Madre de Arceus, que ganas tenía de quitarme esa pintura! Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png Creo que tendremos que investigar lo que hemos visto en nuestro viaje al pasado Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png A mí no me importan los trapos sucios de mi jefe Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png Pero sí que te importa el bienestar de esa Eevee. ¿Acaso me equivoco? Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png Mpf ¬/////¬ Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png Por si no lo sabes leo la mente Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png Aún así, hay que pararlas, antes de que lleguen al castillo, si no todos estaremos muertos Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png Lo sé, lo sé... Capítulo 15 Entrenamiento Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mira, ya se ve el castillo de Zoroark desde aquí Archivo:Cara asustada de Eevee.png No quiero llegar... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Te entiendo, pero no tenemos otra opción Archivo:Cara asustada de Eevee.png Pero, tendremos que entrenar mucho, Zoroark es muy fuerte... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mmm... Tienes razón. Paremos aquí a descansar. Comeremos algo y luego entrenaremos. ¿Sí? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Oki! x3 Las chicas se sentaron bajo un árbol. Hablaron de todo lo que les había pasado y de la larga historia que han protagonizado. Cuando terminaron se levantaron, dispuestas a entrenar Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Venga Katy, dame con lo mejor que tengas! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Allá voy! Archivo:?.png ¡Alto! ¿Acaso creéis que esa es forma de entrenar? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Quién eres? Archivo:?.png Alguien que os quiere ayudar, yo soy... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Avril Lavigne! Archivo:?.png No, yo soy... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Shakira! Archivo:?.png ¡No, coño! Soy... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.pngArchivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡¡BELÉN ESTEBAN!! Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png ¿¡Me habéis comparado con la analfabeta y amorfa esa!? ù_ú En fin, da igual, me llamo Maca, y estoy aquí porque quiero que acabéis con Zoroark, él también mató a mis padres Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Bienvenida! Los enemigos de mi enemigo son mis amigos n_n Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png Eso lo dices ahora... *Coge su silbato y lo sopla* ¡A ENTRENAR! Archivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.png ¡. . .! *Se oye de fondo I've got the power* Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png ¡Venga, quiero oír con crujen esas articulaciones! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Esto es cruel TTOTT Archivo:Cara asustada de Eevee.png ¡Me duele! Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png ¡Más esfuerzo! *El plano va hacia atrás y se ve a las chicas bailando la macarena. Ya me imagino la cara del lector ¡¡WTF!! OWO* Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Estoy harta de la macarena! Archivo:Cara asustada de Eevee.png Esto es abuso TTOTT Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png Venga, un poco más y empezamos con el Saturday Night *Otra escena* Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png Ahora probaremos vuestra resistencia psíquica Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png De eso voy sobrada ;D Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png No te creas... Poneos los cascos y ved el vídeo: Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Archivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.png ¡¡SOCORRO!! ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! ¡¡MIS OÍDOS!! Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png Llegamos al estribillo Archivo:Sprite justin bieber.png Baby, baby, baby, OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH, like, baby, baby baby NOOOOOOOOOOOOO Archivo:Cara de Eevee.pngArchivo:Cara de Kirlia.png *Les sangran los oídos* TTOTT Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png ._.U *¡Momento! Para todas las fans de Justin Bieber, tomáoslo con humor, yo también soy fan suya, y total, ya estoy acostumbrada* Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png Bueno, chicas, creo que ya lo habéis conseguido, ¡estáis preparadas para acabar xon Zoroark! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngArchivo:Cara feliz de Eevee.png ¡¡POR FIN!! Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png n_n Buena suerte chicas En los arbustos Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png ¿Crees que realmente están preparadas? Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png Sí, han recibido un entrenamiento muy duro Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png Creo que se ha pasado con Justin Bieber Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png Un poquito, sí Con las chicas de nuevo Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Maca, gracias por enternarnos! Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png ¡No ha sido nada! Espero que acabéis con Zoroark Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Lo haremos! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Tú crees? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Siempre lo he creído Capítulo 16 Hacia el castillo de Zoroark Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Bueno, aquí estamos... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Delante de su castillo... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Que... Impresión 300px Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngArchivo:Cara de Eevee.png eweU Archivo:?.png ¡Alto a la guardia! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Ala, fiesta... Archivo:Cara de Totodile.png ¿Quiénes sois? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Eso a ti no te importa, ¡déjanos pasar! Archivo:Cara de Totodile.png ¿Te crees que soy idiota? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Sí ewe Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png O-o ¡¡KATIA CÁLLATE!! Ehm... Nosotras... ¿Nos deja entrar? Porfaaaaaaaa =3 Archivo:Cara de Totodile.png Nop =D Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Pues tendrá que ser por las malas... Archivo:Eevee usando poder oculto.PNG ¡Poder oculto! Archivo:EP624 Kirlia usando psiquico.png ¡Psíquico! Archivo:Cara de Totodile.png ¿Créeis que eso me detendrá? ¡Ja ja ja ja! Archivo:EP614 Totodile usando fuerza bruta.jpg Archivo:EP614Totodile usando fuerza(1) bruta .jpg ¡FUERZA BRUTA! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngArchivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.png ¡¡AAAAHHHH!! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Tengo algo que te hará mucho daño... Archivo:EP624 Leafeon y Kirlia usando hoja mágica.png ¡Hoja mágica! Mientras, entre los arbustos... Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png ¿No deberíamos ayudarlas? Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png No, mucho me temo que deben de hacerlo ellas solas Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png Pero... Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png No hay peros Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png Está bien... Otra vez con las chicas... Archivo:Totodile Aqua Tail.png ¡Acua cola! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngArchivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.png ¡AAHH! Archivo:Cara asustada de Eevee.png Mel, es muy fuerte... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Pero nosotras también... Entonces, algo le vino a la mente a Melinda... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡PODER DE LAS TRES GEMAS, TE INVOCO! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.pngArchivo:Cara de Totodile.png WTF? Capítulo 17 El verdadero poder de las tres gemas Archivo:Cara de Kirlia tres gemas.png ¿Qué ha pasado? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Ala, Mel, has cambiado de color! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia tres gemas.png ¡Guau! Pero... ¿Para qué sirve? Archivo:Cara de Totodile.png Ni lo sé, ni me importa, pero ¡acabaré con vosotras! Archivo:?.png ¡De eso nada! Archivo:Rayo.jpg Archivo:Cara de Raikou brillante.png ¡Quieto! Entre los arbustos Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png ¡Un Raikou brillante! Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png ¿Qué hace aquí? Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png Se acabó, voy a salir Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png ¡Annie, espera! Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png ¡Hija! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia tres gemas.png ¿? Archivo:?.png ¡No te acerques a nuestra protegida! Archivo:Pistola agua.png Archivo:Cara de Suicune brillante.png ¡Déjala! Archivo:Cara ilusionada de Eevee.png ¡Un Suicune brillante! ¡Tenéis que darme unos autógrafos! Archivo:Cara de Totodile.png No tengo otra opción... Llamaré a Zoroark Archivo:?.png ¡Espera! ¿Crees que escaparás tan fácilmente? Archivo:Lanzallamas Magmortar.jpg Archivo:Cara de Entei brillante.png No tan rápido pequeño Totodile... Archivo:Cara impresionada de Totodile.png ¡. . .! Archivo:Cara de Zoroark by Hiperpikachuchu.png ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia tres gemas.png ¡Zoroark! Archivo:Cara de Zoroark by Hiperpikachuchu.png Vaya, veo que has conseguido el poder de las tres gemas... Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png ¡Aléjate de mi hija! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia tres gemas.png ¿Tu...hija? Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png ¡Annie, aléjate! Archivo:Cara de Zoroark by Hiperpikachuchu.png Vaya, Alejandro, te has pasado a su bando... Archivo:Cara de Zorua by Hiperpikachuchu.png Mamá, ¿que está pasando? Archivo:Cara de Zoroark by Hiperpikachuchu.png Hija, vuelve a casa... Todos: ¿¡HIJA!? Archivo:Cara de Zoroark by Hiperpikachuchu.png No soy un monstruo desalmado... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia tres gemas.png Ya claro, ¡por eso te cargaste mi aldea! ¿no? Archivo:EP441 Claydol usando psicorrayo (2).png ¡PODER DE LAS GEMAS! Archivo:Cara de Zorua.png ¡¡Mamá!! Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png ¡Melinda, para ya! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia tres gemas.png ¿¡Por qué!? ¡No tengo que hacerte caso! ¡¡No eres mi madre!! Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png . . . Archivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.png ¡. . .! Mel, ¿¡Cómo dices eso!? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia tres gemas.png ¡Dejadme en paz! Archivo:Cara de Suicune brillante.pngArchivo:Cara de Entei brillante.pngArchivo:Cara de Raikou brillante.png ¡¡DEJADLA!! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia tres gemas.png ¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! *Una gran luz multicolor sale de ella y cubre a todo lo que hay cerca de ella* Todos: ¡¡AAAHHHHHH!! Capítulo 18 La oscuridad eterna Archivo:Cara de Kirlia tres gemas.png ¿Dón...dónde estoy? Archivo:?.png Estás en las sombras Archivo:Cara de Kirlia tres gemas.png ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho para estar aquí? Archivo:?.png Has abusado de los poderes de las gemas, has intentado matar a Zoroark Archivo:Cara de Kirlia tres gemas.png ¡Ella mató a mi familia! Archivo:?.png No fue ella. Fue su padre. La Zoroark que acabas de ver arrasó tu aldea, sí pero por dos importantes razones: 1. Su padre la obligaba a hacerlo 2. Si no lo hacía, mataría a su hija... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia tres gemas.png Aún así, podía crear una ilusión... ¡AAAHHH! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png He vuelto a ser yo... Archivo:?.png No podía crear una ilusión, su padre era un maestro en ello, se habría dado de cuenta Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Entiendo... ¿Podrías mostrarte? Es incómodo hablar con una sombra Archivo:Cara de Mew.png Soy Mew... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡OMFG, MEW! Archivo:Cara de Mew.png Pequeña, deja que te explique: Ahora, en el mundo real, donde están tus amigos, está en tinieblas, sin el poder de las gemas, está en desequilibrio Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Tenemos que volver! Archivo:Cara de Mew.png De eso nada, tú te quedas aquí, ¡eso fue por tu culpa! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Yo... Me dejé llevar u.u Mientras, en el mundo real... Archivo:Cara asustada de Eevee.png Arceus, ¿que ha pasado? ¿Por qué hay tanta niebla? ¿Mel? Mel, ¿dónde estas? Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png Uf, no me imaginé que mi hija tuviera tal potencial... Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png ¿Katia? ¿Dónde estás? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¿Y a ti que te importa dónde esté? ¬¬ Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png Ehm, yo... n//////n Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png Hombres -.- ¿Y mi hija? Archivo:Cara de Zorua by Hiperpikachuchu.png ¡¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Tranquila, encontraremos a tu mamá... Mel, a ti también te encontraremos... De vuelta en ese mundo oscuro... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Quiero volver a casa... Archivo:Cara de Mew.png ¡No! ¡No dejaré que salgas de aquí, al menos, no hasta que dejes de ser un peligro publico! Archivo:?.png Venga, Mew, déjala. Tiene las gemas dentro de ella, y el equilibrio del mundo sin las gemas, pende de un hilo Archivo:Cara de Mew.png Aún así, ¡intentó matarte! Archivo:?.png Estaba confundida y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Quién eres? Archivo:Cara de Zoroark by Hiperpikachuchu.png Soy... Zoroark y vengo con unas amigas, unas amigas que quiero que escuches. Hace mucho tiempo, intentaron la misma odisea que tú Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Unas...Amigas? Archivo:Cara de Quilava.png Exacto. Yo, y mi mejor amiga, Vicky, intentamos lo mismo que tú Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png Como observarás, nos salió mal y nos condenaron a quedarnos aquí, en esta oscuidad eterna Archivo:Cara de Quilava.png Todo por nuestra ambición de cambiar el mundo... Míranos. Acabadas y olvidadas Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png No queremos que te aguarde el mismo destino. Tú y tu amiga aún podéis salvaros. Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Pero Zoroark acabó con mi familia! Archivo:Cara de Quilava.pngArchivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png ¿Tú? O-O Archivo:Cara de Zoroark.png Mi padre -.-U Archivo:Cara de Mew.png Ya, claro, acabó con tu familia y por eso tu madre está allí arriba, junto con tu amiga Katia, ¿no? ¬w¬ Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Estoy segura de que esa no era mi madre Archivo:Cara de Mew.png ¡¡ES QUE NO SE PUEDE RAZONAR CON ESTA CRÍA!! ¡Devolvedla a su mundo, no la aguanto! -w- Archivo:Cara de Quilava.png ¡Ea, ea, ea! ¡Que Mew se cabrea! Archivo:Cara de Mew.png Que te jodan ¬w¬ Archivo:Cara de Zoroark.png Venga, Mel, volvamos En el mundo real... Archivo:Cara asustada de Eevee.png Mel... De repente, se abre un agujero espacio-temporal... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Ya estoy de vuelta mundo! Archivo:Cara ilusionada de Eevee.png ¡¡MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Katia! :D Archivo:Cara de Zoroark.png Ya no estoy para estos trotes... Archivo:Cara de Zorua.png ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png Mel... ¿Sabes quién soy? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Creo que... ¿Mamá? Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png ¡Mi niña! Archivo:Cara eufórica de eevee.png ¡Qué bonito, todos juntos otra vez! Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png Siento cortar el rollo, pero el padre de la Zoroark sigue por ahí suelto... Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png Tiene razón, hay que pararle los pies Archivo:Cara de Zoroark.png Primero tendríamos que tener a un ejército de pokémons dispuestos a ayudarnos, ¿no? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Creo que conozco a unos cuantos a los que les gustaría ayudarnos, pero, están encerrados Archivo:Cara de Zoroark.png ¿Dices los guardines? Están en mi castillo, no te preocupes Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Bien! ¡Separémonos y busquemos a pokémon dispuestos a ayudar! >=D Todos: ¡Sí! Capítulo 19 Reclutamiento Archivo:Cara de Zoroark.png ¡Guardianes! ¡Levantad esos culos que tenéis y venid a ayudarnos! Archivo:Cara de Shaymin forma cielo.png ¿Te crees que después de encerrarnos vamos a ayudarte? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Puede que a ella no, pero a mi sí :D Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png ¡Sigues viva! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Me habíais dado por muerta? ewé Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png n.nU Archivo:Cara de Mesprit.png Bueno, ¿qué tenemos que hacer? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Bien, escuchadme... En otro lugar... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡MACAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTAAAAAAAAAS!? Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png ¿Me buscabas? :D ¿Quieres volver a ponerte a prueba con JB? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡No por Arceus! Vengo a pedirte ayuda Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png Bien, dime Archivo:Cara de Drifloon.png *Sale de la nada* Ya me he vuelto a equivocar de momento Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Ala, tú también me vienes bien, escuchadme Otro lugar distinto... Archivo:Cara de Totodile.png Jefe, ¿a quién se supone que buscamos? Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png Pues... Se ve una explosión a lo lejos Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png Al que acaba de crear esa explosión ED Archivo:Cara de Totodile.png O.eU Archivo:Cara de Absol oscuro.png ¿¡CÓMO QUE NO PODEMOS CONTRATAR A SELENA GÓMEZ PARA LA INAUGURACIÓN DEL ESTADIO!? Archivo:Cara de Politoed.png Señor, tranquilícese... Archivo:Cara de Absol oscuro.png ¿¡QUE ME TRANQUILICE!? ¿¿¡¡QUE ME TRANQUILICE!!?? Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png ¡Ey, que pasa José! Archivo:Cara de Absol.png ¡Hombre, tío, cuanto tiempo! :D Archivo:Cara de Politoed.png Nunca entenderé al alcalde -.-U Archivo:Cara de Totodile.png Creo que cada vez lo flipo más con esta historia o.oU Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png José, te necesitamos para algo importante... En la sala de reuniones del castillo de Zoroark... Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png Orden, orden en la sala *Se sigue oyendo barullo Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png ¡¡SILENCIOOOOOOOOOOO!! . . . Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png Gracias n.n Bien, ahora pasaré la palabra a mi hija Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Bueno, todos sabéis la razón por la que estáis aquí, ¿no? Archivo:Cara de Shaymin forma cielo.png Sí, nos has reunido porque quieres acabar con el padre de nuestra Zoroark Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Exacto Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Pero, míranos,dos chicas con un sueño, una psíquica, tres guardianes, un viajero del tiempo novato, un alcalde de un pueblo, dos militares y una entrenadora. ¿Crees que tenemos alguna posibilidad? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mujer, visto así... Archivo:?.png ¡Os habéis olvidado de nosotros! Archivo:Cara de Entei.png Anda que... Archivo:Cara de Entei brillante.png Hermanito, nos olvidan Archivo:Cara de Raikou.png Bueno, tampoco es para tanto Archivo:Cara de Raikou brillante.png ¿Que no? ¿QUE NO? Archivo:Cara de Suicune.png Reláaaaajate Archivo:Cara de Suicune brillante.png Ya estamos aquí Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Bueno, ya tenemos a 6 perros legendarios Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Me sigue pareciendo poco -.- Archivo:Cara de Entei.png Traemos a un amigo n.n Archivo:Cara de Ho-oh.png ¡Aqui estoyyyyyyyyyy, reinonas! ED Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png LOL Que mariposón es Ho-Oh Archivo:Cara de Mesprit.png Aún así, seguimos siendo pocos para un ejército... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Idea! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡A todo lector de esta novela, se pide que porfavor, se añada en la lista para luchar contra Zoroark! ¡Es urgente! ¡por favor, necesitamos ser 10 como mínimo! Apuntaos en este episodio, lo único que tenéis que hacer es colocar una cara de MM y vuestro nombre (con el link de vuestro user) en esta lista: Lista de voluntarios: *Archivo:Cara de Cyndaquil.png Annie (Ejemplo) *Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.png Dani la leafeon! x3: engatusare a todos los chicos para que hagan lo que yo diga! :D *Archivo:Cara_de_Chimchar.png¡Yo no me lo pierdo!>:DQuiero tener doble personalidad. :3 (?) (No es bipolaridad ¬¬) Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Por cierto, estos usuarios no pueden participar ya que ya están en la novela Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Gracias por vuestra colaboración! ED Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Bien, veamos como va la cosa... Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.pngArchivo:Cara de Chimchar.png ¡Hola! ED Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Solo dos ._. Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png ¡Chicas! *O* Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png *Le pega* Ejem ¬.¬ Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Venga, no nos dejéis en la estacada, nos faltan todavía 8 personas, y eso es el mínimo T.T *yo :DArchivo:Cara_de_Snorunt.pngBrayan! :D: es inteligente ED y muy poderoso Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Solo uno más ewe Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png A ver, las personas que mencionamos antes, sí que se pueden inscribir, quizá así lo agilicemos antes... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Pero con un pokémon distinto! ewe! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Ah, bienvenido, Brayan Archivo:Cara de Snorunt.png Gracias ED Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Apuntaos, por favor, no pido más TWT * Si se me puedo volver a inscribir... Archivo:Cara_de_Mime_Jr..png Payasito (No en serio, se llama Leo) *El verdadero Leo! ewe Archivo:Cara de Poochyena de ojos azules.pngRarito pero puede matar a alguien si se lo propone :3 *Yo!!Archivo:Cara de Togekiss.pngQuiero estar...! *Me llamo Dufftin...:Quiero tener bipolaridad también como José:Archivo:Cara_de_Dusknoir.png(normal)Archivo:Cara_de_Dusknoir_2.png(modo caos) Bien, ya llegan, pasemos lista... ¡Perros legendarios! ¡Presentes! ¡Voluntarios! ¡Dani presente! ¡Aile presente! ¡Brayan presente! ¡Leos presentes! ¡Coke presente! ¡Dufftin presente! ¡Guardianes! ¡Presentes! ¡No os olvidéis de mí, nenaaaaaaaaaaaas! Y Ho-Oh ._.U ¡VAMOS A PATEARLE EL CULO A ESE ZOROARK! Todos: ¡YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Cap 20 El asalto Encuesta ¿Qué te parece mi novela? Regular Buena Muy buena Es mi adicción Comentarios *Otro éxito que viene 16:03 23 dic 2010 (UTC) *como ya te dije en la otra wiki, esta super!!! ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 16:08 23 dic 2010 (UTC) *Haha, me encanta & es muy graciosa x3 ¿Quién votó que está regular? ¬-¬ Avrilitä'h •She's Nothing To Me• 16:12 23 dic 2010 (UTC) *Esta genial me encanta! *O* y es graciosa xDD el que voto regular es un pu*o(?) [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germán-Kun ']]~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~ 21:33 15 ene 2011 (UTC) *Otra obra maestra para las novelas maestras *-* Y el del regular es un envidioso,no hagas caso ¬.¬ Black*Matagi Denjen un mensaje o mueran 8D *eres un amargado votante de regular ¬¬, es la primera novela que leo y me encanta!!!! ya casi conseguen la tercera gema =D --'~MarioBros.' 20:41 17 ene 2011 (UTC) *Es muy buena!! ^.^espero que la termines xDDD osino...me pondre triste ._. -- Maca(: 23:42 25 ene 2011 (UTC) *yo te dare mi opinion -.- ... ESTA BIEN CHINGONA! *O* SIGUE ASI AN! 50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 13:35 3 feb 2011 (UTC) * *O* ME ENCANTA!!!!!! ¡¡Cotillea mi usuario aquí!! x3 · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'¿Alguna novedad? x3']] 12:35 12 feb 2011 (UTC) (Y si que e firmado) xD * los 3 que votaron regular no saben que es el arte! D8< Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Mini_Dratini.pngVisita mi Página ¿Algo que Decirme? Lee Mi Novela Archivo:Mini_Vulpix.pngArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 21:58 14 jun 2011 (UTC) * Chic@ tienes talento, sigue así y llegarás muy lejos si vas por el camino del escritor (como yo) Espeotrinkaire lean mi novela hacia el espacio (aún no está terminada) Categoría:Pokenovelas Categoría:Novelas de Aventura y busqueda Categoría:Novelas de comedia Categoría:Novelas Pokémon